


Warmth

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Set: Post-"Chosen."





	Warmth

She bakes in her lover's arms. Skin glistening with sweat and sex. Warm and tightly held. They lay in the sun, and Buffy relishes that. So long since she's lain in the sunshine with a lover. Even those who could walk in the sun lived for the night, for fighting and partying.

Faith still loves the night, but she goes out in the sun with Buffy. Fucking her as the soft white sand molds to their bodies under a blanket. Buffy knows its because Faith spent too much time indoors and regulated. Regulated as to when she could see the sun next.


End file.
